Ein nächtlicher Ausflug oder eine Entdeckung
by Adahra
Summary: Elladan und Elrohir sind noch Elblinge. Sie finden ein Tier und wollen ihm helfen. Ob das gut geht und was werden ihre Eltern dazu sagen ?


Mal was ganz anderes von mir, einFiclet über die Kindheit von Elladan und Elrohir :))Ein nächtlicher Ausflug oder eine Entdeckung mit Folgen ist der erste Teil. Ein paar werden sicher noch folgen.

Die einzelnen Ficlets gehören zusammen, man kann sie aber auch einzeln lesen.

Und nun ganz viel Spaß dabei ;)

Ach ja, das Ficlet ist nicht beta gelesen.

_000_

_Disclaimer_

_000_

_Alles Bekannte gehört Tolkien, ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_000_

_Ein nächtlicher Ausflug oder eine Entdeckung mit Folgen_

_000_

"Guck mal hier", rief Elladan und winkte seinem Bruder, damit er herüber kam und sich den Fund ansah.

"Was hast du denn da", fragte Elrohir, als er widerwillig angelaufen kam und dem Schmetterling, den eigentlich hatte fangen wollen, sehnsüchtige Blicke hinterher warf.

Seine Enttäuschung war nur kurz, denn als er sah, was Elladan dort gefunden hatte, war der Schmetterling vergessen.

"Wow... die ist ja toll und so gross... aber irgendwie sieht sie ein bisschen komisch aus", kommentierte er, nachdem er das Tier ausgiebig angesehen hatte.

"Ja... sie sieht krank aus... wir sollten sie mit in unser Zimmer nehmen und gesund pflegen", schlug er vor und sah seinen Zwilling erwartungsvoll an.

Elrohir nickte begeistert, "darf ich sie tragen", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll und als Elladan seine Zustimmung gab, hob er das Tier vorsichtig auf und versteckte es unter seiner Tunika.

Stolz gingen die Zwillinge zurück ins Haus und brachten ihr neues Haustier in ihr Zimmer.

Der Tag verging und als der Abend herangebrochen war und ihre Eltern ihnen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, lagen die beiden Elblinge auf Elladans Bett und begutachteten das Tier.

"Es geht ihr nicht gut... und bewegen tut sie sich auch kaum noch", stelle Elrohir betroffen fest und stupste mit einem Finger das Tier an.

"Vielleicht hat sie sich etwas gebrochen und liegt darum so still... als du vom Baum gefallen bist und dein Arm gebrochen war hast du dich auch nicht bewegt", mutmaßte Elladan.

"Hm... Ada hat mich mit zu sich genommen... ich durfte bei ihm und Naneth schlafen bis es mir wieder besser ging", erinnerte sich Elrohir, "wir bringen sie auch zu Ada... vielleicht tut ihr das auch gut bei ihm und Nana zu schlafen", äusserte er stolz seine Idee.

"Jaaaaa... das ist eine tolle Idee... lass sie uns zu Ada bringen", pflichtete Elladan ihm begeistert bei und stand auf.

Aus seinem Schrank nahm er eine alte Tunika und wickelte das Tier vorsichtig darin ein.

"Komm... lass uns gehen, sie schlafen bestimmt schon... aber sei leise", flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu, als die beiden ihr Zimmer verließen und in den dunklen Korridor hinaus traten.

Die Nacht war tatsächlich schon weit fortgeschritten und die Bewohner der Elbenklamm lagen in einem friedlichen Schlaf und eigentlich sollten auch die Bewohner dieses Hauses schlafen, doch dem war nicht so.

Leise Fusstapsen hallten durch die Gänge, als die zwei kleinen Gestalten zwischen den Säulen hin und her huschten.

"Psssst... sei doch leise"..."sei doch selber leise"..."du läufst aber so laut... fast wie ein Zwerg"..."dann...", weiter kam Elrohir nicht mehr, denn schwere Schritte ertönten weiter hinten im Gang.

Hektisch drängten sich die beiden Elblinge hinter eine grosse Säule und hielten gespannt den Atem an.

Eine Wache näherte sich, es musste also kurz vor Mitternacht sein, denn jede Nacht um die gleiche Zeit wurden die Gänge und Korridore des Hauses kontrolliert.

Die Zeit, bis die Wache endlich an ihnen vorbei war, erschien den beiden wie eine Ewigkeit und als der Elb dann auch noch für einen Moment vor der Säule, hinter der sie sich versteckt hielten, stehen blieb dachten sie es wäre vorbei.

Erst, als die Schritte des Elben in der Ferne verklungen waren, atmeten die Zwillinge erleichtert aus.

"Das war deine Schuld, Elladan... beinahe hat er uns bemerkt."

"Stimmt gar nicht... und nun sei ruhig... wir müssen uns beeilen, sie ist schon ganz kalt."

Kurz sahen sie auf das kleine Bündel, bevor sie weiter den Gang hinunter schlichen und schließlich vor einer grossen Tür stehen blieben.

"Mach du die Tür auf"... "mach doch selber"..."es war deine Idee also machst du die Tür auch auf", sprach Elladan energisch und schob seinen kleinen Bruder vor.

Ganz leise öffnete Elrohir die schwere Holztür, das Knarren ließ die beiden zusammenfahren und sich hektisch umsehen, "sei doch leise", zischte Elladan und schlug seinem Zwilling auf die Schulter.

"Hey lass das... sonst kannst du das alleine machen", antwortet Elrohir wütend, öffnete die Tür dennoch einen kleinen Spalt, durch den sie sich in den hinter der Tür liegenden Raum stehlen konnten.

Auf Zehenspitzen näherten sie sich dem grossen Bett, in dem ihre Eltern friedlich schliefen.

"Schlafen sie auch wirklich", fragte Elrohir etwas ängstlich und sah skeptisch auf das entspannte Gesicht seines Vaters hinunter.

"Wenn sie nicht wirklich schlafen würden, dann hätte Ada dich sicher schon am Kragen gepackt und nun schnell... nicht das sie doch noch aufwachen", antwortete Elladan gereizt, liess seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Eltern schweifen, bevor er die Bettdecke ein wenig anhob und das kleine Bündel darunterschob.

"Hier hat sie es schön warm...", stellte er selbstzufrieden fest.

Froh und zufrieden verließen sie leise das Schlafgemach ihrer Eltern und gingen zurück zu ihrem eigenen Raum.

Von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug müde geworden schliefen sie schnell ein und wurden erst früh am nächsten Tag durch die erboste Stimme ihres Vaters geweckt.

"ELLADAN... ELROHIR... was hatte diese Kröte in meinem Bett zu suchen."

_000_

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, als der Lord von Imladirs erwachte.

Sein erster Blick viel auf seine noch schlafende Frau und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

Er wollte sich ein wenig auf die Seite drehen, um ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen zu könne, als er etwas merkwürdiges an seinen Beinen spürte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und tastete unter seine Bettdecke.

"Wahhhhh", schrie er auf einaml auf, als seine Hand etwas feucht/kühles berührte.

Celebrian, die bis dahin noch tief geschlafen hatte, schreckte hoch und sah sich hektisch im Raum um, ehe sie begriff das ihr Mann neben ihr aufgeschrien hatte.

"Elrond, was ist denn mit dir... ist etwas geschehene... geht es dir nicht gut", fragte sie besorgt und strich sanft über seinen Arm.

Kurz drehte sich Elrond in ihre Richtung und schenkte ihr einen beruhigenden Blick, während er dieses etwas unter seiner Bettdecke hervorzog.

Eine Tunika kam zum Vorschein und der Größe nach zu schließen gehörte sie eindeutig einem seiner Söhne.

Er schob den Stoff ein wenig zur Seite und verzog angewiedert das Gesicht.

Celebrian, die beobachtet hatte, was ihr Mann dort unter seiner Bettdecke hervorgeholt hatte, konnte nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Das hat die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett gelegen... das ist ja widerlich", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zusammen und starrte auf die Kröte, die vor ihm auf der Bettdecke saß und einen äusserst zufriedenen Eindruck machte.

Mit hochgezogenener Augenbraue wandte er sich an Celebrian, doch diese brach nun offen in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

"Melethron, sprich mit mir, wenn du Abwechslung suchst", brachte sie mühsam beherrscht hervor.

"Vielen Dank für deine verständsnisvollen Worte", gab er angesäuert zur Antwort, denn er fand die Tatsache, die Nacht neben einer Kröte geschlafen zu haben, nicht sehr erheiternd.

Schnell stand er auf und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er seine Frau an, die immer noch lachend auf dem Bett lag.

Er griff nach der Kröte und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer seiner Söhne, denn er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, das sie etwas mit seinem nächltichen Besucher zu tun hatten.

"ELLADAN... ELROHIR... was hatte diese Kröte in meinem Bett zu suchen", rief er, als er die Tür zum Zimmer seiner Söhne öffnete.

_000_

Noch furchtbar müde sahen die Zwillinge ihren Vater an. Zuerst wussten sie nicht, was er von einer Kröte sprach, doch dann viel ihnen ihr nächtlicher Ausflug wieder siedendheiß ein.

"Guten Morgen Adar... hast du gut geschlafen", wagte sich Elladan vor und sah seinen Vater mit engelsgleichem Gesicht an.

Elrond drehte sich ruckartig zu seinem Erstgeborenen um, beugte sich hinab, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war und sah ihn durchdringend an, mit Genugtuung stellte er fesst, das sein Ältester in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen schien, als das sein Bett ihn verschlucken würde.

"Oh ja ion nîn... ich habe wunderbar geschlafen... aber ihr zwei seht ein wenig mitgenommen aus", sprach er dann in beängstigend freundlichen Ton, der die Zwillinge nichts gutes ahnen ließ, "aber ich versteh das, es ist sicher anstrend des Nachts durch das Haus zu schleichen UND MIR DIESES TIER IN DAS BETT ZU LEGEN", fuhr er mit stetig lauter werdender Stimme fort, bevor er die Kröte auf Elladans Bett legte.

"Das hier kommt euch nicht irgendwie bekannt vor", fragte er und sah streng von einem zum anderen.

"Oh es geht ihr wieder gut", riefen Elladan als auch Elrohir gleichzeitig und sahen sich die Kröte genau an.

Elrond rollte mit den Augen, das konnten nicht seine Söhne sein

"Ada du hast sie wieder gesund gemacht", sagte Elrohir und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht bevor er seinen Vater stürmich umarmte, "ich wusste das würde ihr helfen... genauso wie mir, als mein Arm gebrochen war.

"Nur du kannst sowas Adar", pflichtete nun auch Elladan seinem Bruder bei.

Gerührt sah Elrond zwischen den beiden hin und her und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Seine Wut war verschwunden, doch trotzdem hatten sich die beiden eine Strafe verdient und so verbrachten die Zwillinge die nächsten Wochen damit Erestor in der Bibliothek zu helfen.

Doch was sie da taten ist eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
